


Sink In

by sourbutchkid



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, Nothing explicit, au.. so no emails, jus some bisexuals in love, simon n bram are out n happy, there's some making out, this has book and movie elements, this is just gay shit, was inspired by loto :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourbutchkid/pseuds/sourbutchkid
Summary: A few months ago Leah’s life had been ever so normal. Her junior year had started the same as each previous year at Creekwood high had, the familiarity of everything forming a kind of safety web around Leah. She was perfectly happy with her two best friends Simon and Nick surrounding her, and she was content, even when Simon came out as gay and started dating Bram Greenfeld.  Aside from that, everything was so perfectly ordinary, that is, until Abby Suso showed up.~~~Or Leah goes to Bram's Halloween party and ends up making out with Abby freaking Suso :)





	Sink In

A few months ago Leah’s life had been ever so normal. Her junior year had started the same as each previous year at Creekwood high had, the familiarity of everything forming a kind of safety web around Leah. She was perfectly happy with her two best friends Simon and Nick surrounding her, and she was content, even when Simon came out as gay and started dating Bram Greenfeld. Aside from that, everything was so perfectly ordinary, that is, until Abby Suso showed up. 

Ever since Abby had moved to Creekwood earlier in the year, Leah had been forced to have Abby’s bubbly personality constantly shoved in her face, whether it be at the lunch table during school or at WaHo after it. Everybody was obsessed with Abby Suso. Abby freaking Suso, with her always perfect hair that smelled like cinnamon, and her seemingly movie star esque figure. Nobody could deny that Abby was a total knockout, not even Leah. She was even a cheerleader for god’s sake. 

It’s not like Leah hated Abby or anything, the four of them (five nowadays usually, Simon and Bram had kind of become a package deal) all had fun together whenever they hung out. Maybe it was the fact that Leah felt intimidated by Abby, or that she was a little bit jealous of how caught up in her everybody seemed to be, even Simon, openly gay, happily dating Bram Greenfeld Simon. She didn’t really know what her issue was, but for better or for worse, Leah couldn’t get Abby off her damn mind. 

It was Abby of course that was running through Leah’s mind as she waited in Simon’s backyard. The four of them had planned to meet up before going to the Halloween party that Bram had had planned for weeks, and Leah was dressed in her usual Leah attire, a light green jacket and a plain black dress with her Doc Martens. 

“It wouldn’t have killed you to dress up you know,” Simon said, disrupting Leah’s train of thought. 

Simon was dressed in Harry Potter Hufflepuff robes, and Leah could sense the excitement radiating off her best friend. Him and Bram had been planning to wear Harry Potter robes for Halloween according to their Hogwarts house, and Simon hadn’t shut up about the idea since he’d first come up with it. 

“Yeah well, maybe if I had a boyfriend to dress up with I would have. I can’t believe you roped Bram into your Harry Potter obsession,” Leah joked, happy to have something take her mind off Abby. 

“I didn’t rope Bram into anything!” Simon protested.

Leah laughed in response and said, “Yeah okay, whatever you say Si.”

Just as Simon was about to protest again, Nick and Abby entered Simon’s backyard. Nick was dressed in his soccer uniform, which was so incredibly lazy and so incredibly Nick it didn’t surprise Leah at all. However Leah’s attention was quickly stolen by Abby, who was dressed up as what Leah assumed to be Wonder Woman, and damn did Abby look good. 

The costume consisted of a red top, headband, and a golden lasso, tied onto American Flag patterned short shorts, which perfectly showed off Abby’s seriously amazing legs. 

“Whoa wait a minute, amazing? What the hell am I thinking?” Leah thought to herself, tearing her eyes away from Abby momentarily.

“Wonder Woman in the hizzy!” Abby exclaimed, beaming at Simon and Leah. 

Nick laughed and momentarily locked eyes with Abby, and for a second Leah could sense what felt like a spark of electricity between the two. She just then realized that Nick and Abby had probably come here together, and for some reason the realization caused a twang of jealousy in her gut.

She didn’t really know why she was jealous, it’s not like she liked Nick or anything. Nick had been her best friend for years, and she had never felt that way about him. If there was one thing Leah was certain about it was that how she felt about Nick was completely utterly platonic.

“But what about how you feel about Abby?” the tiny voice in the back of Leah’s head whispered. 

Leah looked at Abby again, her eyes doing a quick up and down of Abby’s body, and then focusing back in on her face, which now looked confused.

“Earth to Leah,” Simon said, laughing, waving a hand in front of Leah’s face.

“Shit, was I staring?” Leah wondered.

Leah laughed, but it was shrill and sounded nervous.

“Sorry, you look great Abby,” Leah said, her arms crossing over her chest, suddenly feeling insecure in her outfit choices.

Abby grinned and said, “Aw thanks!”

This interaction between the two girls caused Nick to finally rip his eyes away from Abby, and he looked at the small group and said, “Alright are we ready to go?” 

“Heck yeah!” Simon said enthusiastically.

Leah laughed at Simon’s excitement as they all followed Nick out to his car. 

Once they were all strapped in, with Leah and Simon in the back and Abby and Nick in front, the crew headed off to Bram’s house. Leah spent the short drive looking out the window, trying to block out Abby and Nick obviously flirting as Abby tried to pick the music for the drive. 

By the time Abby had finally picked a song, they were pulling up by Bram’s house. Leah was almost overjoyed as she got out of the car, but not as excited as Simon was, seeing as Simon almost ran to the front door. 

“Geez Si, you’d think you don’t already see Bram all day during school,” Leah teased as the four of them stood waiting outside the door.

Within seconds, almost if Bram knew his boyfriend was on the other side of the door, it swung open, and there stood Bram in his Ravenclaw Hogwarts robes. 

“Hey guys, come in!” Bram said, letting Abby, Nick, and Leah go in first.

He then whispered, “Hey you,” to Simon, giving him a peck on the cheek and walking his boyfriend through the door with his arm around his waist, closing the door behind him.

“Oh you guys are gross,” Leah remarked as she watched the way Simon and Bram were completely wrapped up in each other. 

The two boys ignored her, and then Bram said, “Garrett brought his karaoke machine and there’s drinks in the kitchen, I can get you guys stuff.”

“No thanks,” Leah said, already feeling intimidated by the amount of people in Bram’s house and the loud music playing.

But nobody seemed to hear her, as the four others walked off to the kitchen, with Bram and Simon leading them. Leah didn’t have any other choice but to follow, already wishing she could have come up with an excuse to get out of the party. It’s not like Leah didn’t like hanging out with her friends, but parties weren’t really her thing, and the last thing she wanted right now was to be around Abby. Especially with her brain going against her the way it had been all day.

Leah was brought out of her miserable thoughts by Bram, who handed her a drink with a smile, saying, “There’s no alcohol, and if you get overwhelmed at all during the night there’s a guest bedroom upstairs you can just chill in.”

Leah smiled back and said, “Okay, thanks,” watching Bram redirect his attention back to Simon, who had been hanging onto Bram for dear life since they’d gotten in the door. 

They really were a good match, Simon and Bram. Leah could tell how happy Bram made her best friend, and Bram was just so damn nice. Although she’d never say it out loud, Leah was happy that if Simon had to be gay and dating someone, that someone was Bram. 

Her momentary happiness was quickly stifled though, as more people rang the doorbell and Bram and Simon separated off to go welcome the guests, while Nick and Abby went to go dance. 

“Okay, I guess I’ll just sit here then,” Leah thought to herself, walking over to the couch in the living room. 

Leah sat down, and took a sip of her drink, which tasted sweet and like Bram said, nothing like alcohol. She put the red cup on this table that was sitting next to the couch, and pulled out her phone, checking her various social medias. It turned out there wasn’t much to check, seeing as most people were out at Halloween parties like herself. 

“They’re probably having a lot more fun than me,” Leah thought to herself, taking a large swig of her drink.

She sat there alone for what felt like an hour, resorting to scrolling through her tumblr notifications to see if anybody had seen the art she had posted earlier while she was in school. A good amount of people had and Leah was relatively pleased with the result, taking the time to respond to the nice anons people had sent her about her art. Her quiet tumblr routine was interrupted though, as Simon and Bram got up in front of everyone to start doing karaoke to a Justin Bieber song, and of all the songs they could’ve picked, why Bieber? 

“Maybe I should’ve asked for alcohol after all,” Leah muttered, wondering how in the world she was going to get through the night. 

“What’s that?” a slightly out of breath Abby asked as she sat down next to Leah, uncomfortably close.

Leah looked over at Abby in surprise, wondering how she had managed to go from dancing to sitting with her so fast.

“Nothing, where’s Nick? I thought you guys were dancing,” Leah said, trying to ignore how Abby’s bare knee was merely centimeters from her’s. 

“Well, we were dancing…”Abby said, trailing off.

Leah noticed Abby didn’t look like her usual bubbly self.

“And?” Leah prompted.

“And he ditched me to go dance with Taylor Metternich,” Abby said, giving Leah a sad look.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Leah said, taking her eyes away from Abby’s knee to focus on her face.

“It’s okay, I kinda got the vibe that he liked me but I guess I was wrong,” Abby said, smiling sadly at Leah.

“I did too,” Leah thought to herself, but she didn’t say it. 

Instead she said, “You know, Bram said there was a quiet room upstairs I could go to if I got overwhelmed, and if I’m going to be honest I’m not really digging this party, and I don’t think you are either, would you wanna go check it out?”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Leah thought as soon as the words escaped her mouth. 

Her goal for tonight was to be as far away from Abby as possible, not trap herself in a quiet room with her.  
But it was too late, as Abby flashed Leah a small smile and was already standing up. 

“Do you know where it is?” Abby asked, looking down at Leah, who was still sitting on the couch.

Leah shook herself out of her daze and stood up, saying, “Yeah, I think so.”

She’d been to Bram’s house before for other parties and had a rough idea of where things were, or at least she knew what Bram’s bedroom looked like, so there was no chance of her and Abby ending up in the wrong room and being walked in on by Bram and Simon. Leah hadn’t really gone too in depth with her best friend on where Bram and Simon were in their relationship, but she had a feeling they had at least passed the making out stage, and that was not something Leah wanted to disrupt. Especially when the two boys were drunk.

“Just follow me I guess,” Leah said nervously, heading towards the staircase with Abby following her.

After a minute or two spent knocking tentatively and opening bedroom doors, Leah found the guest bedroom, which was completely empty and looked unlived in except for the bed in the corner with bright white sheets.

“Okay I think this is it,” Leah said, walking into the room and holding the door open for Abby.

Once inside the room, Leah sat quietly on the edge of the bed and watched Abby close the door behind her and sit down next to her. Again, Leah was hyper aware of how close the two of them were, their knees touching this time. Leah self consciously crossed her arms over her chest again. She wasn’t used to this. Being alone with Abby was making her even more nervous than she usually was.  
A minute or two of uncomfortable silence passed between the two girls before Abby finally spoke. 

“Not much of a party huh?” Abby asked, shooting Leah a smile that made her gut twist.

“Yeah, not really. I’m not really a big partier, but I guess sometimes I wish I could just be a casual person,” Leah said.

“What do you mean?” Abby asked.

It wasn’t until that moment that Leah noticed that the thumping sounds of the music downstairs had receded, instead replaced with what sounded like a slow song, the perfect kind to romantically dance to.

“I don’t know, I guess I mean I wish I could be the kind of person to take a couple shots and hook up with whoever’s closest. But that’s just not me. I think I’m the kind of person who’s destined to care so much about one person it nearly kills them,” Leah replied, not daring to make eye contact with Abby for fear of what feelings might overtake her.

There was a moment of silence, and then Abby said softly, “Me too.” 

Leah took her eyes away from the ground and looked at Abby, locking eyes with her instantly. The two girls were so close, Leah could feel Abby’s knee touching her’s now. The pressure was enough to keep her grounded, to keep her from getting up and ending the tension. 

She hadn’t realized how beautiful Abby’s eyes were up until this moment, she had looked at Abby countless times but she had never noticed how deep of a brown they were, almost black. It was in that moment that Leah silently cursed out anyone who dared to call brown eyes boring or ugly. 

Their faces were so close, Leah could feel Abby’s breath, and staring into her eyes she thought she could feel what she had seen between Nick and Abby earlier. Electricity. It was in the air that the two girls were breathing, it was so potent it was almost as if Leah could smell it, taste it, even. 

The mere seconds of them staring into each other’s eyes seemed to last hours, time slowing down around them. Leah could’ve stayed like that, stuck, frozen in time with Abby for centuries, but what happened next was something Leah had only dreamed about late at night when she was alone in her bedroom. 

Abby brought her hand to Leah’s face and held it, and she leaned in, and they were kissing. It was all closed mouth and slow at first, both of the girls inexperienced and nervous. But then Leah let out a small whine, and that was all Abby needed. She pushed Leah onto her back and straddled her, sitting on her lap. It was in that moment that Leah almost lost it.

As Abby leaned down to kiss her again Leah reminded herself, “Don’t overthink this Leah, it’s not like Abby fucking Suso is on top of you or anything.”

Leah positioned her hands on Abby’s hips, scared like any wrong movement would end what was happening and she would be catapulted back to reality. 

Leah kissed Abby back, and it started out slow like the first kiss, but then it quickly deepened, Abby sliding her tongue into Leah’s mouth. Leah reciprocated, and suddenly Leah’s hands gravitated from Abby’s waist to her ass, her thighs, her fucking amazing thighs, and back to her ass. The motion made Abby let out a soft moan, something only Leah was allowed to hear. 

Abby then started grinding on Leah’s lap, rocking her hips backwards and forwards as they kissed. 

Leah was losing her mind. She was kissing Abby Suso, and not just a quick peck on the cheek kiss but making out, and if Abby continued doing what she was doing with her hips, Leah had an idea of where this might be going. But she wasn’t ready for that, and she knew Abby probably wasn’t either, so she stopped Abby by taking her hands off of her and using her arms to prop herself up. 

“Wait, wait, look, I really love this but I’m not ready for…I’ve never...” Leah trailed off, looking up at the beautiful girl above her and then looking away, feeling embarrassed. 

“It’s okay, I haven’t either. I’ve never done anything like this before,” Abby admitted, looking just as shy as Leah.

“You mean, you’ve never kissed anyone before?” Leah asked.

“I have, but I’ve never kissed a girl before,” Abby said, smiling sheepishly.

“That makes two of us,” Leah said, grinning back.

The conversation was cut short however by a knock on the door and the sound of Simon’s voice saying, “Leah are you in there?”

“Shit!” Leah whispered.

The girls scrambled to get off each other, Abby running a hand through her curls and Leah straightening her dress. 

Simon opened the door and gave Leah and Abby a confused smile, seeing the two girls now sitting on opposite ends of the bed. Leah could tell just by looking at her best friend that he was drunk.

“Leah! There you are!” Simon said, walking into the room quickly and giving Leah a hug.

“Hey Si, where’s Bram?” Leah asked shooting Abby a relieved look over Simon’s shoulder.

“He’s downstairs cleaning up, he says you guys have to leave,” Simon said, giving Leah a sad face.

“But we just got here,” Abby said, looking confused.

Leah dug her phone out of her jacket pocket. Two hours had passed since the gang had arrived at Bram’s house, and while they had gotten there late, Leah couldn’t believe the party was already over, and that apparently she had been making out with Abby Suso for the better part of an hour. 

“It’s late, we should probably go,” Leah said, showing Abby the time on her phone.

“Oh yeah definitely,” Abby said, hopping up from the bed.

Abby took a second to pull down her shorts looking a little uncomfortable. 

“Are you guys going to be okay getting home?” Abby asked, looking over at the obviously drunk Simon.

“I’m staying here with Bram,” Simon said, beaming. 

“Okay, and what about you?” Abby asked, looking at Leah.

“I can walk home, but do you want to stay at my house tonight? I’m assuming you don’t want a ride home with Nick,” Leah said, locking eyes with Abby and asking the question all in a big rush, scared that if she didn’t say it now she’d never have the strength to. 

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Abby said quietly, giving Leah a smile that she could tell was reserved just for her. 

“Okie dokie!” Simon said cheerfully.

“Okay Si, let’s get you back to Bram,” Leah said laughing, trying to ignore the butterflies that had just erupted in her stomach. 

Leah put her arm around Simon’s shoulder and she walked him out of the room, Abby following behind them. 

When they reached the downstairs area Leah could see Bram picking up trash and shoving it in a plastic trash bag, but he stopped momentarily to greet Simon with a hug.

“So you found Leah, and Abby! That’s weird, I thought you left with Nick,” Bram said cluelessly, looking at Abby with a slightly confused face. 

“No, I’m sleeping over Leah’s tonight,” Abby said taking a step towards Leah.

Leah could feel it again, the electricity in the air. She wondered if Simon and Bram could feel it too. She wasn’t sure if she wanted them to though, not just yet. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen with her and Abby but right now she wanted to keep it a secret, one that she could hold close to her chest. One that she knew was just for her and Abby to share, like that quiet moan and the smile Abby had given her earlier. 

“Yeah we should probably get going. Great party Bram, I guess we’ll see you guys on Monday?” Leah said.

“Yeah, I’ll walk you guys out,” Bram said, handing Simon the trash bag and leading Leah and Abby to the door. 

The two girls said another quick goodbye to Bram and then they were on their own, standing in the doorway of Bram’s house. 

“My house is this way,” Leah said, pointing to left.

“Okay, let’s go,” Abby said, stepping off the porch steps and into the street.

Leah followed her and for a minute or two the girls walked in silence, the crisp autumn breeze ruffling the ends of Leah’s dress and leaving goosebumps on Leah’s bare legs. It was then that she looked over at Abby and remembered just how little the other girl was wearing.

“Hey, aren’t you cold?” Leah asked, noticing how Abby was shivering slightly.

“Yeah but I’m okay,” Abby said dismissively.

“No you’re not you’re shivering,” Leah said laughing a little. 

She stopped Abby and took off the jacket she had been wearing over her dress all night, holding it out to the other girl. Abby looked at the jacket for a minute in silence, and then she took it, slipping the dark green thing over her shoulders, while flashing Leah a small smile.

“You know you’re really something else Leah Burke,” Abby said quietly as they resumed walking.

Leah let the comment hang in silence, not sure how to respond. But it turns out she didn’t have to, as Abby laced her fingers through Leah’s a moment later, and the girls walked off into the night, the fresh excitement of a new love sparking their hearts with that unmistakable electricity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be nice! I just fell so in love with this universe and Loto was phenomenal so I had to write something for these two :) .


End file.
